


you and me (and the devil makes three)

by Kyele



Series: i'll fly away [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/pseuds/Kyele
Summary: “Our Barry,” Eobard says, the satisfaction in his tone not quite enough to mask the uptick in aggression.Iris’ chuckle remains entirely satisfied. “Yes. Ours. Our Barry, who was clever enough to know his Reverse. No matter what body we’re wearing.”An interlude set in an AU where Iris West (still and always played by Candice Patton) is, and has always been, an alternate-Earth bodysnatched version of Eobard Thawne; and in which she, along with a Harrison Wells who is also Eobard Thawne, thoroughly enjoy sharing their Barry Allen between them.





	you and me (and the devil makes three)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be sure absolutely everyone is clear what they are reading: this is a fic in which Iris West is, and has _always been_ , a version of Eobard Thawne from another Earth. Iris West, aged six, meeting Barry Allen for the first time? Actually Eobard Thawne. Iris West-Allen, aged twenty-something? Ditto. This fic also contains "our" Eobard Thawne, wearing the more familiar guise of Harrison Wells. And it contains three-way sex and what could be considered infidelity, I suppose, since Iris and Barry are married, though all parties are entirely on board with it.
> 
> This fic was based on [these](http://timeforalongstory.tumblr.com/post/160995364865/centralcitygifs-iris-in-the-yellow-dress) [gifsets](http://timeforalongstory.tumblr.com/post/160995343490/lovingmccall-iris-west-favourite-outfits-and), which show Iris West absolutely killing it (heh) in yellow outfits. Being myself, I looked at these and immediately said "Iris West is obviously the Reverse Flash". The rest is history, or, in this case, porn. 
> 
> Many thanks to the usual enablers, particularly [elrhiarhodan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan), who yelled WRITE IT WRITE IT _WRITE IT_ at the exact right time so that it actually got written :)

“Only you, Flash,” Eobard chuckles. “Only you.”

“Call him Barry,” Iris says. She rolls her hips, grinning at the way Barry writhes beneath the onslaught of her strap-on. She rolls her syllables, too, saying the names as if they please her. “Bartholomew Henry Allen. Barry Allen. _My_ Barry.”

“Our Barry,” Eobard says, the satisfaction in his tone not quite enough to mask the uptick in aggression.

Iris’ chuckle remains entirely satisfied. “Yes. Ours. Our Barry, who was clever enough to know his Reverse. No matter _what_ body we’re wearing.”

The two Reverses share an intimate grin over Barry Allen’s prone body. Barry’s not complaining. Not that he could, with Eobard’s cock stuffed down his throat. But the moans indicate Barry wouldn’t be complaining, regardless.

“Just think,” Iris muses, putting her hands on Barry’s firm ass and holding him down, helpless before her teasing strokes. “I came all the way from the ruins my Earth, adopted this new identity – everything about me different than the way I began – and yet, he knew me as his Reverse right away.”

“Wanted you,” Eobard says in satisfaction. “Dreamed over you.”

“Lusted over me,” Iris agrees.

Barry writhes. He can’t get any traction. He’s spread out in the middle of Eobard’s palatial bed, in the house Eobard had built far on the outskirts of Central City. There are no neighbors within twenty miles. There’s no one to hear Barry scream – and some nights, oh, he screams so beautifully for his Reverses. Tonight Iris has been feeling nostalgic, though. Tonight the two golden speedsters are making their Flash fall apart through nothing but pleasure.

“He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you,” Eobard says. “He told me all about it, of course.”

“Of course,” Iris agrees, serene. “He knew you as inevitably as he knew me. But he’d found me first, so he thought he had to keep away from you. Stay loyal to me. Telling you all about me was a way of creating distance.”

“How’s that working for you, Mr. Allen?” Eobard asks, jovially. He traces Barry’s spit-slick lips, enjoying the way they’re stretched around his cock. “Where’s your distance now?”

“ _Now_ he knows that he doesn’t have to choose,” Iris laughs.

“Now he knows that there _is_ no choice,” Eobard says. “The Flash needs his Reverse, after all.”

“And who are we to interfere with the natural laws of the universe?”

Barry whines something. It might be ‘please’.

“The poor boy must be quite overstimulated,” Iris muses. “Look at his cock, it’s nearly purple.”

“I may have tightened that cock ring a few notches too tight,” Eobard says nonchalantly. Iris gives Eobard a scolding look, but he’s unrepentant. “He’ll heal.”

“How painful,” Iris breathes.

“Do you remember it?” Eobard asks, curious.

Iris’ thrusts slow. “I’m not sure,” she says slowly. “Sometimes I do. And then sometimes, I’m sure it’s all my imagination.”

Eobard doesn’t slow. In fact, he speeds up, and comes down Barry’s throat with a sigh. Barry chokes; absently Eobard cards fingers through his hair, soothing him, until Barry settles with a sigh.

“We could try to build the reverse technology,” Eobard offers. “Between us both, surely we’d manage it. Give you your original body back. Or you could choose another body – any body you liked.”

It’s not the first time Eobard’s made this suggestion. And it’s not the first time Iris has shaken her head. “Iris West can do what Eobard Thawne never could,” she says. “In this backward, benighted time, Iris West can be his wife. I can stand out there in front of an entire planet and say _this is mine_ , and no one breathing will dream of denying my claim. That’s worth anything.” Her grin turns wicked. “The multiple orgasms aren’t bad, either.”

As if to prove it, she grinds down. Barry cries out, shocked, the puffs of breath pleasant against Eobard’s softening flesh.

“And Harrison Wells,” Iris goes on, after she’s shuddered her way through her third – or perhaps her fourth? – orgasm. “Harrison Wells can be the shining scientific light that the world will look up to. Not some junior post-doc in a third-rate lab that no one will ever listen to. Harrison Wells can publish and lecture and research, and the world will hang on his every word.”

“And by night, I can have this,” Eobard says. He eases out of Barry’s mouth, finally, and sits down on the bed next to him. Barry pillows his head on Eobard’s thigh with a soft sigh, giving breathy little cries every time Iris fucks into him. “It wouldn’t be worth it if I didn’t also have this.”

“I know,” Iris says. Her breath is coming shorter; she’ll go one more round, probably, and then be done with it. “I can give it up – for this.”

“Yes.”

Barry mewls. Iris has stopped teasing him. Just the opposite. She’s changed the angle of her thrusts, and is hitting Barry’s prostate with every one of them. Eobard slides a hand beneath Barry’s body. His true nature prevails, and he fondles Barry’s poor deprived cock. The sound Barry makes is pure agony.

Iris shakes her head at Eobard. “Put him out of his misery. I want to feel him.”

Eobard laughs. A press of the quick-release and the cock ring comes off into Eobard’s hand; Barry gives a low moan, shocked, and his newly freed cock spills onto the bed beneath him – an orgasm more pain than pleasure, as Eobard knows, but also a release most profound.

“Good boy,” Eobard praises at once, feeding his – their – Barry what Barry longs for above all else. “You’ve done so well. Be good now for Iris. She needs your body right now. Just let her in; that’s right…”

He goes on in that vein, petting a newly-boneless Barry as Iris comes to her final orgasm. Barry lies there and takes it beautifully until Iris finishes. Then Eobard’s urging Barry up against the pillows as Iris unbuckles her straps with shaking fingers.

“You did very well tonight,” Iris says, adding her praise to Eobard’s and kissing Barry as they all bed down. Eobard, reminded, kisses Barry as well. Barry is very fond of kisses. In Barry’s world, they mean that everything is well. He’s pleased his Reverses, and his life will continue in the way he wants it to – dutiful CSI, loving husband, revered hero, pliant sex-toy. Barry wants nothing more. Reassured, Barry snuggles down between his lovers and is asleep almost immediately.

“Only him,” Eobard says fondly, looking down at his nemesis. “We could kill him so easily right now.”

“We could,” Iris agrees. “But isn’t this more fun?”

She grins, and Eobard finds himself grinning back, one arm tucked possessively around a sleeping Flash, sharing a moment with a curious mirror of himself that nevertheless exists in perfect harmony. Eobard’s plans haven’t come to any kind of the fruition he’d once intended. But flexibility, after all, is the mark of a true genius. And even _his_ grandiose dreams have turned out to have fallen far short of the lofty heights of possibility.

“It’s all the reckoning I require,” Eobard agrees.


End file.
